


Game over

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Никогда не играйте на желания с теми, кто ещё фактически дети. Никогда не знаешь, к чему все это приведет.





	Game over

Рип Хантер обычно не считал себя азартным человеком. Капитан действительно любил заниматься своим делом: путешествовать по различным временам, спасать людей и возвращать историю в нужное русло, попутно не забывая вовремя останавливать команду от новых разрушений, — ничто другое не могло с этим сравниться. День за днём он делал это не ради азарта или чего-то подобного — просто Рип Хантер был уверен, что так сможет по-настоящему принести пользу миру, и это служило, пожалуй, самой большой мотивацией.

Да, капитан Хантер действительно не считал себя азартным человеком, однако его команду, члены которой как раз отдыхали после недавней миссии по очередному спасению истории, это определенно не касалось. Иначе кто бы мог подумать, что кучке взрослых, вроде бы серьезных — хотя о чем это он? — людей вдруг взбредёт в голову поиграть в бутылочку на желания?

— До сих пор не могу понять, как вам в голову вообще пришло что-то подобное, — команда удобно устроилась на полу, и Рип, сидевший в кресле неподалеку от них и окинувший полных энтузиазма товарищей скептическим взглядом, никак не мог перестать ворчать себе под нос. Хотя делал он это, конечно, больше для вида.

В конце концов, мог ведь Папочка-таких-больших-оболтусов иногда позволить себе вдоволь поворчать?

— Да ладно тебе, перестань! — задорно улыбнулась Сара, мимолетным движением взлохмачивая чересчур педантичному капитану волосы, от чего его недовольное ворчание только усилилось. — Мы же только вчера снова спасали мир, дай хотя бы нам немного расслабиться, раз сам не хочешь присоединиться.

Сдержанно хихикнув от реакции Рипа на ее действие, Сара обошла кресло и удобно устроилась на полу рядом с остальными членами команды: те уже заинтересованно наблюдали за тем, как Мик с коварной ухмылкой попивает пиво из бутылки, с которой и начнется игра.

— Мне кажется, или игра еще не началась, а Мик уже что-то задумал? — Рэй слегка сузил глаза, задумчиво склонив голову, чем вызвал у сидящего рядом Нейта негромкий смешок. Сам же Мик нарочито медленно поднял голову, оторвавшись от бутылки, и сурово уставился на товарища.

— Поверь мне, красавчик, сейчас ты можешь говорить, что угодно, но никто тебе не позавидует, если тебе достанется мое желание, — наигранно угрожая, неспешно протянул Мик, в ответ на что Рэй лишь с совершенно невинной улыбкой, будто сдаваясь, поднял руки вверх. В тот же момент Амайя слегка ткнула заигравшегося Мика в бок, из-за чего смешок вырвался уже не только у Нейта, как в прошлый раз, но и у Рэя, в очередной раз заработавшего явно раздраженный взгляд Мика.

— Ну что, давайте уже играть, — Джексу уже не терпелось показать себя в игре и кого-нибудь обыграть, и он даже под шумок весело подмигнул Гидеон, которую, в отличие от ее капитана, долго уговаривать не пришлось.

Исключение — кроме Рипа, которому, по его же словам, заниматься такими бесполезными вещами не позволял статус — составлял только Мартин, сославшийся на легкое недомогание. Джекс, однако, ничего такого в состоянии товарища не чувствовал, но в итоге после нескольких неудачных уговоров больше решил не упрямиться и обязательно вовлечь Мартина в подобную игру в следующий раз. В конце концов, вечно отговариваться у него не получится, тем более уже от целой команды.

— Мы находимся на временном корабле во временной зоне — особого пространства для фантазии у нас нет, — не особо расстраиваясь, впрочем, хмыкнул Нейт.

— Ничего, раз уж согласился играть — значит, придется ее проявить, — весело глянув на друга, усмехнулась Амайя, в голове которой уже крутилось несколько вариантов занятных желаний. Но их она собиралась припасти на особый случай.

И вот, когда Мик, наконец, сделал последний глоток из своей бутылки, команда с нетерпением устроилась поудобнее на своих местах.

— Кто начинает? — положив бутылку посередине их своеобразного круга, поинтересовался Мик, по очереди оглядывая товарищей.

— Без понятия, — вновь подала голос Сара и пожала плечами в дополнение к своим словам. — Но мы не можем выбирать — каждый ведь хочет начать.

— Рииииип, — незамедлительно раздался громкий голос Джекса, тут же нашедшего к кому стоит обратиться. — Тебе решать, кто из нас будет начинать.

— Решайте сами, я это не одобряю… — устало покачал головой Рип, думая о том, где он умудрился откопать этих взрослых детей, которые ни минуты не могли усидеть на месте и не попытаться чего-то устроить.

— Капитан, это всего лишь игра, — мирно произнесла Гидеон с легкой улыбкой, зная, что Рип продолжает ворчать больше для вида — таким уж был Временной Папочка.

— Ладно… — поняв, что какие-либо разумные аргументы здесь бесполезны, капитан больше не стал спорить, и все-таки сделал свой выбор. — Пусть начнет Амайя.

Довольная до невозможности, Амайя хитро потерла руки, а затем сильно крутанула бутылочку. Все, чуть потянувшись вперед, с нетерпением начали ждать, на кого же укажет горлышко. И кому же из них первому не поздоровится.

Наконец, последние секунды, и… бутылочка попадает на Нейта.

— Черт! Ну почему всегда я? — словно обиженный на весь мир, почти что отчаянно простонал Нейт. Уж кто-кто, а он лучше всех в этой команде понимал, что после расставания с Амайей ему может достаться от девушки.

— Не бойся, начнем с чего-нибудь простого, — на удивление, совершенно спокойно улыбнулась Амайя. — Просто сгоняй за тем, что можно выпить.

— Да, Сталь, притащи пива, — ухмыльнувшийся Мик тут же вскинул руку вверх, подтверждая тот очевидный для всех факт, что он тоже совсем не против.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Нейт уверенно поднялся на ноги и двинулся на кухню.

— Начало какое-то скучное, — подперев щеку и будто пытаясь пожаловаться, медленно протянул Джекс.

— Не беспокойся, когда очередь дойдет до тебя, мы все обязательно повеселимся, — по-заговорщицки подмигнул Рэй, на что Джекс в ответ только фыркнул. Это кто еще здесь повеселится.

Буквально через минуту Нейт действительно принес всем пива, разве что всем, кроме Джексона. Слишком правильный — по мнению самого Джекса — Мартин упорно не позволял своему напарнику пить, поскольку тот все еще был несовершеннолетним. К сожалению парня, Нейт совсем некстати наткнулся на Мартина на кухне и, чтобы не выслушивать очередную лекцию о воспитании подростков, даже не стал пытаться с ним спорить.

Естественно, Джекс был расстроен — ужасно расстроен. И почему все до сих пор продолжали считать его за ребенка? Но Гидеон, сидевшая рядом, словно прочитала мысли Джекса и мягко сказала, чтобы он не расстраивался, - в конце концов, он ещё успеет. Тот благодарно улыбнулся ей в ответ, ощутив мимолетную радость от того, что кто-то его в этом понимает, и немного смущенно опустив взгляд.

На самом деле многие в команде не раз и даже не два замечали, что пока Гидеон находилась в человеческом обличии, то Джекс уж очень часто посматривал на неё. Конечно, он делал это украдкой, наивно полагая, что никто — в том числе и сама Гидеон — не обращает на это внимания. Хотя он все больше и больше ловил себя на том, что снова на нее смотрит, и совсем не замечал в эти моменты сзади себя чье-то довольное хихиканье и улыбки.

— Итак… — многообещающим взглядом осмотрев остальных замерших игроков, хитро произнес Нейт и, нарочито выждав паузу, только после этого крутанул бутылочку. — Сейчас-то мы и повеселимся.

И тут бутылочка указала на Гидеон.

— Гидеон, раз уж ты все равно недолго пробудешь в таком состоянии, то выбери самого симпатичного на корабле человека и поцелуй его, — заманчиво загадал Нейт, в тайне надеясь, что это будет Джекс. Все-таки они с командой, видя заметную симпатию друга, не раз обсуждали эту тему и дружно решили, что надо как-нибудь подтолкнуть Джефферсона к действию.

— Гидеон, не смей этого делать, они тебя провоцируют! – Рип отчаянно попытался воззвать хотя бы к разуму Гидеон, так и не поднявшись со своего места. — Вы не можете придумывать нормальные задания? Или же… Хотя, ну вас, — Хантер закатил глаза, поняв, что сейчас никто не воспринимает его всерьез, и отвернулся обратно к мониторам, а команда тихонько хихикнула.

Гидеон неспешно поднялась с пола и задумчиво оглядела присутствующих. Она ненадолго остановила свой взгляд на Рипе, что, кстати говоря, заметила внимательная Сара. И учитывая ее особое отношение к капитану, ей это не слишком-то и понравилось, так же как и Джексу, хотя его это, скорее, заставило слегка погрустнеть. Он не мог не думать о том, что Рип и Гидеон были уже давно знакомы и что она наверняка испытывала к своему капитану большую симпатию, чем к кому-либо из членов его команды. Джекс был практически на сто процентов уверен в том, что выберет она именно Рипа.

Но тут, неожиданно для себя ушедший в свои мысли Джекс почувствовал легкий поцелуй на своих губах, и от шока широко распахнул глаза. Это была Гидеон.

— Я видела, как ты смотрел, — негромко заговорила Гидеон, приподняв уголки губ, и в ту же секунду Джекс ощутил, что его уши практически горят от смущения. — Ты тоже ничего, особенно когда рыжий, — она забавно хихикнула и затем обратно присела на свое место.

— А вот с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста. Когда это ты был рыжим? — Рэй и Сара, не до конца поняв смысл слов Гидеон, тут же навострили уши.

— Не был, — только буркнул Джекс, и хотя он старался не слишком выдавать себя, внутри на самом деле был очень доволен.

— Ну что, Гидеон, ты следующая крутишь.

Гидеон только кивнула и снова раскрутила бутылку. Каждый из игроков неотрывно следил за ее вращением и пытался предугадать, на кого она укажет в этот раз. Игра явно становилась все интереснее и интереснее, и теперь даже Рип краем глаза иногда посматривал на увлеченных товарищей, хоть и не подавал виду.

И вот бутылочка вновь начала замедляться, а когда, наконец, окончательно остановилась, то показала ровно на Мика.

— О, а вот сейчас начинается самое интересное! — предвкушающе засмеялся Рэй, на что Мик только прикрыл лицо рукой, явно показывая свое отношение к этой да и к остальным репликам товарища.

— Только погоди, пока она попадет на тебя, — угрожающим тоном проговорил он, указывая пальцем на Рэя, но даже после этого энтузиазма у того ничуть не убавилось. — И что, какие будут пожелания? — задал вопрос Мик уже Гидеон, все это время сидевшей в раздумьях.

— Ну, я думаю, мы завяжем тебе глаза, все рассредоточатся по комнате, и ты должен будешь найти… Рэя, — наконец, выбрала довольная Гидеон и опять повернулась к Мику, по лицу которого было очевидно, что он явно успел пожалеть, что вообще спросил.

— О нет, здесь я уже точно против! — возмущенный Рип резко вскочил с кресла, спеша обосновать свои слова. — Вы с вашими играми так только разрушите корабль, а кто его потом чинить будет?!

— Я тоже против! — вдруг встал на сторону Рипа также не блещущий энтузиазмом Рэй. — А вдруг он меня случайно — или не очень — прибьет?

— Знаете, а мне нравится, — неожиданно быстро согласился Мик, оценив заметные перспективы этого занятия. — Это же отличная идея. Когда начинаем?

— Никто ничего не начинает! — продолжал распаляться Рип, которому эта затея не внушала доверия с самого начала.

— Капитан, — вкрадчивым голосом внезапно начала Гидеон, желание которой и стало темой перепалки. — Я не думаю, что кто-то из команды способен сейчас причинить кораблю такие повреждения, которые нельзя было бы исправить. Это ведь просто игра. К тому же… — попыталась продолжить свою речь Гидеон, но была прервана Рипом, который и слышать ничего не хотел.

— Ни в коем случае! — коротко отрезал Рип, от чего некоторые члены команды даже немного опустили головы. — Выбери другое желание.

— Капитан, я еще не договорила, — вежливо заметила Гидеон, после чего тот буркнул что-то извиняющееся и замолчал, скрестив на груди руки. — Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы я поделилась с командой кое-чем таким, о чем вы просили не рассказывать?

В комнате вдруг резко установилась практически идеальная тишина: Рип несколько раз открыл рот, явно пытаясь что-то ответить, но так не произнес и ни звука; члены команды, все как один, пребывали в заметном замешательстве, совершенно не понимая, о чем идет разговор. И только сама Гидеон, собственно, устроившая это шоу, спокойной улыбалась, ничуть не смущаясь обстановки вокруг и глядя прямо на своего капитана.

Казалось бы, так могло продолжаться еще долго, но в итоге Рип сдался и просто махнул рукой.

— А, черт с вами. Делайте, что хотите, — недовольно буркнул он с видом обиженного ребенка и уселся обратно в кресло. — Только учти, что в случае чего убирать все здесь будешь ты, — напоследок добавил он, обращаясь к Гидеон, после чего вновь отвернулся.

— Ну, раз нам больше никто не мешает, — совершенно невозмутимым тоном продолжила Гидеон, в то время как Рип за ее спиной негромко и будто осуждающе кашлянул, — нужно найти какую-нибудь повязку.

Подходящая повязка для Мика нашлась практически сразу, и хотя он больше не излучал столько энтузиазма, выбора у него уже не было. Остальные же члены команды, участвующие в игре, сейчас особенно походили на детей: яркий блеск в глазах, который явно не сулил ничего хорошего; веселое тихое хихиканье, которое почти никто из них не мог сдержать, пока они рассредотачивались по комнате; такое же негромкое шушуканье между собой и самое главное — ни с чем не сравнимое предвкушение перед предстоящей забавой. Эту игру они явно запомнят надолго.

Когда все, наконец, встали на свои места, — все, кроме Гидеон, которая и загадала желание и должна была наблюдать со стороны, — она дала Мику сигнал, что можно начинать. Рип, с явным неодобрением косящийся на товарищей, даже на всякий случай поспешил встать из кресла и отойти: ну так, а мало ли что.

Первый шаг Мика был довольно неуверенным и неловким: теперь, с этой тряпкой, которую ему повязали на глаза, эта затея окончательно перестала ему нравиться. Конечно, мотивация в виде того, что он якобы случайно может разок или два треснуть Рэю по его наглой роже, и никто ничего не скажет — сами же придумали, Мик-то не виноват — его очень прельщала. Главное только было треснуть именно по нужной роже, иначе проблем можно было не обобраться. Ладно ещё если это будет Джекс — ничего, переживет, на то и мужик ведь. А если вдруг это кажется Амайя или Сара — какой-нибудь змеи в постель или случайного ножичка в спину ему не избежать. Нейт, в принципе, тоже был вполне приемлемым вариантом, хотя он в любой момент мог стать Сталью, и тогда огребет уже сам Мик. В общем, оставалось только одно: как можно осторожнее идти на ощупь.

Первые минуты игры явно у Мика не задались: он продолжал блуждать по комнате, периодически натыкаясь на какие-то предметы мебели и прочий мусор, валяющийся на полу. Однако довольно скоро он понял, что у него есть преимущество: эти идиоты шептались. Мик злорадно ухмыльнулся, предвкушая свою победу. Может, он и не самый умный среди них, но, по крайней мере, явно не глухой. Сделав вид, что усиленно раздумывает, куда бы пойти, Мик снова прислушался, и в итоге, наконец, уловил нужный голос. Так вот ты где, красавчик! Сейчас-то он точно ответит за все свои шуточки.

Уверенным шагом двинувшись в соответствующую сторону, Мик выставил руки вперед, не переставая ухмыляться. Усилившееся похихикивание товарищей ещё уже больше не смущало, и вот он ощутил, что прямо перед ним кто-то находится. В очередной раз оскалив зубы в широкой усмешке, Мик решительно сделал последний шаг, и тут обе его руки неожиданно коснулись чего-то мягкого и округлого. А смех вокруг почему-то резко прекратился.

Рори насторожился: подозрительная тишина всегда была не к добру. Тем более на корабле, полном людей, которые ни минуты не могут просидеть, не устроив шумиху.

Руки Мика до сих пор находились на чем-то округлом, и до него постепенно доходила суть того, что именно сейчас произошло. У него оставался только один вопрос, огромный вопрос: Амайя или Сара? Или это была Гидеон? Конечно, он понимал, что в любом случае ему прилетело бы от всех троих, кого не выбери, — и уже вот-вот это произойдет. Хотя, наверное, Мик бы предпочел, если это была бы Гидеон — в конце концов, она недолго пробудет в человеческом обличие, и ее месть не будет настолько страшна. А вот если это будет Сара или Амайя…

Резко стащив повязку, Мик широко распахнул глаза и мысленно чертыхнулся: это оказалась Амайя. Уже обреченный Рори не мог не заметить ее сурового выражения лица: он тут же понял, что сейчас ему сильно достанется. Так, собственно, и произошло, как будто за долю секунды — и вот Мик уже сжимал руки на лице, с болезненным стоном потирая глаз, на который пришелся удар.

— Я же случайно! — Мик попытался защитить свою честь, хотя осознавал, что это было совсем бесполезно: руки-то он не сразу убрал.

— Я в курсе. Я тоже случайно, — недовольно фыркнула Амайя, а затем, гордо подняв подбородок, отошла от Мика, перед этим мстительно зарядив ему во второй глаз. Чтобы в следующий раз уж точно неповадно было. И, весьма довольная собой, уселась обратно на свое место.

Все остальные только переглянулись между собой, пожимая плечами. Кажется, для кого-то игра пока складывалась не особо удачно.

— Знаешь, красавчик, лучше бы следующим оказался ты, потому что тебе в любом случае не поздоровится, — вполне серьезно пригрозил Мик Рэю, усаживаясь по противоположную сторону от Амайи, чтобы опять не сглазить.

А Рип все ещё продолжал закатывать глаза на происходящее, уже не особо удивляясь, что они дошли даже до такого.

— Мистер Рори, может, принести лёд? — сочувственно предложила Гидеон, немного чувствовавшая себя виноватой, что игра обернулась совсем не забавой. По крайней мере, для Мика уж точно. Сейчас по нему и правда было заметно, что это было больно.

— Как-нибудь обойдусь, лучше уж подожду, пока будет возможность кое на ком отыграться, — сверкнув глазами в сторону Рэя, Мик снова закрутил бутылочку. — После этого мне явно станет лучше.

И только непоседливому Рэю было все нипочем: пока что им с Сарой единственным везло, хотя следующим мог стать кто угодно. Результат игры был сильно непредсказуем, и все-таки…

Последние секунды вращения… и бутылочка четко указала на Рэя, который почему-то вдруг перестал улыбаться.

— Черт! — в сердцах вскрикнул Рэй и даже немного побледнел, четко понимая, что ему сейчас действительно крупно достанется. Надо же было так повезти?

— Все-таки есть в этом мире справедливость! — внезапно в голос захохотал Мик, победоносно вскинув руки и даже позабыв о своем недавнем конфузе. — Ну все, красавчик, тебе не жить.

— Не смей! Мик, не смей! — отчаянно заорал Рэй, вскакивая с места. — Я же ничего не сделал!

— Вот именно, что ничего, — ехидно подвигал бровями Рори, вдоволь наслаждаясь ситуацией. — Что ж, моё желание состоит в том, что целый день ты будешь шататься по кораблю в одних труселях.

— Что?! — Рэй, конечно, ожидал от Мика чего-то подобного, но услышанное заставило его неверяще открыть рот. Неужели он и правда настолько его достал?!

На секунду на корабле воцарилось молчание, и даже Рип, который не принимал участие, повернулся к ребятам в легком шоке от очередного желания. Кажется, игра начала приобретать совершенно другой оборот. Но буквально через мгновение все, кто находился в этой комнате, кроме Рэя, естественно, просто-напросто взорвались хохотом. Это было уже действительно смешно — Мик действительно знал толк в развлечениях.

— Нееееетттт! — бессильно простонал Палмер, по реакции товарищей видя, что никто его слушать не будет. — Я не буду это делать! И вообще больше играть не собираюсь!

— Выбирай — либо выполняешь мое желание, либо пушкой в лицо, — злорадно хохотнул Рори и начал подниматься с места, чтобы сходить за очередной бутылкой пива.

— Я ведь не виноват, что ты получил по лицу! — продолжал упираться Рэй, рассчитывая непонятно на что, потому что Мик явно уступать не планировал. — Так зачем надо мной-то издеваться?!

— Просто захотелось, красавчик, — без каких-либо увиливаний ответил Мик, скрывшись в коридоре, и для пущей убедительности весело ему подмигнул подбитым глазом.

— Вы неисправимы, — уже в который раз за игру Рип покачал головой, в глубине души радуясь, что сумел отвязаться от участия в этом издевательстве. — Когда вы уже повзрослеете? — тяжко вздохнул капитан, хотя это было больше наигранно, и вновь отвернулся к мониторам.

— А кто сказал, что это вообще случится? — негромко хохотнул Джекс, специально говоря тише, чтобы Рип не услышал. Впрочем, по новому приступу смеха у команды капитану было совсем нетрудно догадаться, что кто-то из них снова умудрился ляпнуть что-то нелепое. Дети они и есть дети — что с ними поделаешь?

Лицо Рэя уже успело приобрести за эти долгие секунды пунцовый оттенок, и он как будто каждой клеткой тела чувствовал, что все на него ожидающе смотрят. Неужели он и правда должен это делать? Он продолжался задаваться этим вопросом, пытаясь понять, неужели кроме него это больше никого не смущает? Но нет: члены команды выглядели скорее предвкушающими забавное зрелище, недели смущенными. Вот же предатели.

Рэй продолжал мяться на месте, пока в комнату не вернулся Мик: грозно взглянув на Рэя, который все ещё не приступил к исполнению своего задания, он состроил страшную мину — хотя с подбитыми глазами ему даже изображать этого не нужно было — и начал медленно приближаться к товарищу, словно ненароком приподнимая руку с новой бутылкой. Рэй только нервно сглотнул и хихикнул от этого зрелища.

— Ладно-ладно, я сделаю. Но учти: я тоже очень злопамятный, — Рэй сузил глаза, пытаясь бросить Мику ответный вызов, однако тот только фыркнул, давно перестав воспринимать товарища по команде всерьез. Хотя что уж было об этом говорить: он и в принципе никогда так его не воспринимал.

— Рэймонд, мы очень-очень боимся того, что ты можешь нам предложить, — хохотнула в ответ Сара.

Тяжко вздохнув, Рэй решил, что разумнее будут начать с футболки: эта часть была менее напрягающая. Все ещё без особого желания он, наконец, приподнял края футболки, потянув ткань наверх, — и тут же женская половина команды синхронно переглянулась между собой. Посмотреть действительно было на что: у Рэя была широкая грудь и довольно неплохой пресс, который обычно скрывал тяжёлый костюм атома. Сара, Гидеон и Амайя бесстыдно продолжали хихикать; Джекс под шумок незаметно приподнял край собственной футболки и почему-то после разочарованно вздохнул; с лица Мика все никак не сходила ехидная ухмылка. А Нейт, сидящий прямо рядом с Рэем, посмотрел на него практически краем глаза, резко опустил глаза, а затем его щеки, как и все лицо Рэя, приобрели явно розоватый оттенок. К несчастью Нейта, смутившегося собственной неожиданной реакции, это заметила Амайя, которой было не очень интересно наблюдать на полуголого Палмера, в отличие от остальных. А все внимание остальных приковал к себе Рэй, принявшийся за ремень штанов.

Вновь застыв на несколько секунд, раздетый по пояс Рэй ещё раз обречённо вздохнул и начал медленно снимать штаны, пытаясь отсрочить этот ужасный момент. Со стороны, однако, это выглядело так, будто он медлил нарочно, и сначала даже девушки перестали хихикать, после чего Рэй переступил через свои штаны и остался стоять в одном нижнем белье.

Кажется, в этот момент команда находилась примерно в том же состоянии, что и во время крайне неловкого конфуза Мика. Однако вместо того, чтобы так же молчать, они все, включая подавившегося смешком Рипа, начали безудержно смеяться.

— Это что, Дарт Вейдер? — еле-еле в приступе безумного хохота выдавил из себя Мик, после комментария которого члены команды начали смеяться ещё громче, чем окончательно вогнали бедного Рэя в краску.

— Да, ну и что такого? — обиженный Рэй упёр руки в бока, от чего стал выглядеть ещё более комично, хотя сам он и не осознавал этого. — Хотите сказать, что у вас у всех совершенно обычное и одноцветное нижнее белье?! Может, проверим?! — донельзя смущённый, Рэй уже перестал понимать, что говорит, и это только вызвало новый взрыв хохота.

— Боюсь тебя разочаровать, потому что на мне прямо сейчас нижнего белья вообще нет, — забавно хрюкнул от смеха Мик, и прочие члены команды вместе с Рипом одновременно застонали от этих подробностей.

— Черт, Мик, освободи нас от лишних подробностей, — Сара скорчила рожу и повертела головой, пытаясь избавить себя от назойливого видения с обнаженным Мика, довольно размахивающего собственными трусами. — Теперь мне будут сниться кошмары.

— Мне тоже, — жалобно хныкнул Джекс, повторяя действия Сары. — Избавьте мои глаза от этого зрелища.

Пока Мик так благородно отвлек на себя всеобщее внимание, Рэй уже успел усесться на полу, стараясь как можно больше прикрыть ногами рисунок на трусах и как можно меньше думать о том, что в таком виде ему придется проходить целый день. А все виноват чертов Мик — совсем он не понимает нормальных шуток. Придурок.

Тем временем уже отсмеявшийся Нейт, который теперь совсем не выделялся из раскрасневшихся от безудержного смеха членов команды, не мог не подбодрить друга и потому выпалил первое, что только пришло ему в голову.

— А по-моему классные трусы, — почти что невозмутимо заявил он, только через секунду осознав, что именно он сказал.

Рэй тоже явно не знал, как реагировать на подобные слова поддержки, как и не знал того, можно ли это было вообще считать поддержкой. Он несколько раз изумлённо моргнул, в глубине души порадовавшись, что этого их разговора, кажется, больше никто не слышит, и, наконец, соизволил ответить.

— Ээм, спасибо, наверное. Вообще-то у меня почти целая коллекция, — так же необдуманно ляпнул Рэй, прежде чем понял, какую тайну выносит на свет, а ещё более покрасневший Нейт почему-то отвёл глаза. Ну и зачем он вообще об этом сказал?

— Оу, — только и смог выдавить из себя Нейт, уже глубоко пожалевший о том, что захотел подбодрить друга. — Хотя… мне больше нравится… Ну ты знаешь, — как-то неожиданно даже для себя договорил он, и Рэй удивлённо приподнял брови в ответ.

Буквально через несколько секунд они оба осознали, насколько ненормальным был этот разговор, и, присоединившись к остальной команде, тоже залились смехом. Когда они все всё-таки пришли в себя и снова смогли членораздельно говорить, Сара вытерла с глаз выступившие от смеха слезы и заговорила первой.

— Теперь ты крутишь, Рэй. Покажи нам силу Дарта Вейдера, — не выдержала она, из-за чего по комнате вновь прокатились несколько громких смешков, но под серьезным взглядом Рэя попыталась убрать с лица улыбку, хоть и не очень удачно. — Ладно-ладно, не обижайся, очередь ведь и правда твоя.

Палмер присел, неосознанно для себя напрягая мышцы пресса под завистливым взглядом Джекса, а затем резко крутанул бутылочку.

— Только попробуйте в этот раз загадать что-нибудь такое, что разнесет мой корабль, — отозвался Рип, вновь повернувшись к ребятам, и теперь уже более спокойно наблюдая за ними.

— Обязательно загадаем, — весело пообещала ему Сара, во все глаза следя за крутящейся бутылочкой, которая постепенно начала замедляться.

И вот, ещё несколько мгновений, и… бутылочка указывает прямо на саму Сару, которая, увидев это, прижала руку к лицу: это и правда должна была быть именно она в этот момент? От Рэя, конечно, можно было много чего ожидать, раз он был гением, но вот в плане шуток…

— Браво, Рэймонд, теперь очередь мисс Лэнс пройти великие испытания, уготованные ей судьбой, — торжественно произнес Нейт, поднимая руку вверх, на что Рэй только прыснул в ответ, оценив речь друга.

— Ну и, какие же ты мне испытания загадаешь, Рэй-Рэй? — выжидающе уставилась на товарища Сара, надеясь, что ей с желанием повезет хотя бы немного больше, чем самому Рэю или Мику.

— Что ж, Сара, раз тебе было смешно больше всех, теперь посмеюсь я, — со злорадной ухмылкой начал Рэймонд, почти сразу придумав нужное желание.

Иногда чересчур внимательный Палмер не раз замечал, что во время миссий — да и помимо них — Рип и Сара достаточно часто кидали друг на друга якобы мимолетные взгляды, которых было уж слишком много для простых случайностей. На самом деле они частенько проводили вместе время, обсуждая и строя планы операций, иногда ночью выпивали в капитанской после очередной успешной миссии (Рэй вовсе не следил за ними, но пару раз неожиданно наткнулся).

Естественно, все это наводило Рэймонда лишь на одну мысль. Но все-таки Рэй четко понимал, что они оба слишком упертые, чтобы когда-нибудь признать это, а уж тем более признаться друг другу в своей симпатии, своих чувствах. Конечно, Рэй не мог знать, насколько серьезно между ними все было, однако попробовать все же стоило. Поэтому, будучи вечным купидончиком без стрел, Палмер, уже и позабыв о том, что сидит в одних трусах, изобразил великого оратора и заговорил:

— Ты должна будешь подойти к нашему капитану Хантеру и поцеловать его.

Сара от неожиданности даже приподняла брови, а все ее выражение лица словно говорило: «серьёзно, чувак?». Черт, ну почему из всех вариантов он выбрал именно этот?

— Рэй попа-а-ал, — тихонько шепнул Джекс улыбнувшейся Гидеон, которая в это время смотрела на Рипа, сидевшего на своем месте с широко распахнутыми глазами и медленно офигевавшего от услышанного.

— Она же не сделает этого? — неуверенно шепнул Нейт на ухо Мику, на всякий случай не отводя от парочки глаз, чтобы не пропустить самое интересное, если до этого действительно дойдет.

— А чего бы и нет? — предвкушающе хохотнул Мик, в отличие от Нейта явно уверенный в том, что сейчас развернется веселое зрелище.

— Так, хватит! — внезапно разрушил всю атмосферу недовольный капитан, чувствуя, как у него начинают гореть уши после того, как в голове появилась картина его поцелуя с Сарой. — Это уже предел моего терпения! Собирайтесь, отдых окончен. У нас новая миссия!

Кое-как оправившись от шока, Рип начал орать на весь корабль, потому что происходящее в этот момент больше не было чем-то смешным. Если все остальное еще как-то можно было с натяжкой назвать забавным, то явно не это. Неужели они правда думают, что это весело, — так играть на чужих чувствах? Ещё и с Сарой! О да, Рэймонду не поздоровится, мысленно пообещал себе Рип, слишком резко разворачиваясь к пульту управления и считая разговор законченным. Но… Вот только он не успел увидеть, что Сара, молча поднявшись со своего места, быстрым и уверенным шагом уже направилась к нему.

— Рэй, ты же понимаешь, что тебе же хуже потом будет? — тихонько спросила Амайя, пытаясь предугадать, чем же все это кончится.

— А что такого-то? В щечку ведь можно, — совершенно искренне удивился Палмер и просто пожал плечами.

А дальше произошло то, чего не ожидал никто в этой комнате.

Подозрительно решительная Сара, приблизившись к капитанскому креслу, резко развернула Рипа к себе, медленно уселась к нему на колени под его офигевающим взглядом, а потом без всяких слов поцеловала его, казалось бы, прямо в засос.

Рип потрясённо замер на несколько секунд, все ещё чувствуя мягкие губы Сары на своих собственных. Не то чтобы он хотел отойти или ее оттолкнуть… Причина была в том, что это оказалось слишком неожиданно и слишком… долгожданно. Решительная и яркая Сара сразу привлекла к себе внимание капитана, и не только внешностью: в ней ощущался сильный дух, а еще она могла быть опорой для команды и для него самого, когда они в этом нуждались. Конечно, в ее прошлом были и темные стороны, но Рипа это особенно никогда не волновало: скелеты в шкафу были у каждого из них. Но ему почему-то казалось, что это было односторонним влечением, — что со стороны Сары это было только уважением, и ничем больше.

Да, этот поцелуй сейчас происходил только из-за одного глупого желания, но показалось ли Рипу, или он мог значить для Сары кое-что большее? В конце концов, больше никто не целовал его одновременно так страстно и нежно, и чувственно, что Рип, не заметив, и сам начал отвечать, кажется, чувствуя ее пальцы у себя в волосах.

Только когда они оба оторвались друг от друга из-за нехватки воздуха, Рип вдруг осознал, что в комнате с кучей людей было чересчур тихо. Но эта мысль тут же ушла куда-то на дальний план, когда он посмотрел Саре прямо в глаза: неужели ему не казалось, и она, обычно такая спокойная и невозмутимая, и правда… покраснела? Это было едва заметно, но она стояла слишком близко, чтобы Рип не смог заметить лёгкий румянец на ее щеках, а ее глаза в то же время подозрительно блестели.

Не двигавшаяся с места Сара смотрела на него примерно тем же взглядом — не только она сейчас так выглядела. Теперь его волосы были немного растрепаны, а губы слегка покраснели от долгого поцелуя, и Сара должна была признаться, что такой Рип ей нравился даже гораздо больше. Хотя начать, наверно, нужно было в целом с того, что он ей именно нравился. Поняла Сара это для себя, правда, не сразу, но как только к ней пришло осознание, что Рип важен для нее не только как капитан, но и как человек — не просто друг — в какой-то мере это стало новой отправной точкой после стольких пережитых ими событий. Теперь уже — для них обоих.

Возможно, они оба стояли бы напротив друг друга ещё довольно долго, осознавая произошедшее, но лёгкий кашель со стороны сразу отвлек их от раздумий. И какого хрена они только что делали?

Остальная команда, видимо, все это время задавалась тем же вопросом: никак иначе их широко распахнувшиеся глаза и открытые рты объяснить было нельзя. Рэй, чувствующий себя неловко больше всех, снова кашлянул, не имея возможности издать какого-либо другого звука. Такой же ошарашенный Нейт будто на автомате чуть хлопнул его по плечу, после чего Рэй, кажется, немного пришел в себя и, наконец, смог выразить свои мысли.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду просто поцелуй в щёчку, — с самым невинным видом пробормотал он, повторяясь и наблюдая за тем, как медленно, но верно лица таких же шокированных Сары и Рипа становятся пунцового оттенка. — Но, в принципе, наверно, и так сойдёт, да? — как-то неуверенно продолжил Рэй, словно ища помощи у команды, но почти все до сих пор пребывали в прежнем ступоре.

В ступоре сидел даже Мик, только-только собравшийся открыть новую бутылку пива и так до нее не добравшись: зрелище, которого он ждал от двух капитанов, оказалось слишком неожиданным даже для него.

— Мы… Э-э… — начал было Рип и практически сразу замолк, понимая, что сказать-то ему, собственно и ничего. Сара, также пребывавшая от себя в легком шоке, тоже молчала. Хотя ее в этой ситуации больше шокировал не сам факт поцелуя, а то, что Рип внезапно на него ответил.

Когда она направлялась к нему, то была почти уверена в том, что капитан неизбежно её оттолкнет, и в итоге все окажется не так страшно. Но почему он не оттолкнул её, а ответил? Почему?

— Мы это… — откашлялась Амайя, слегка прочищая горло и словно возвращая себе способность говорить, — пойдем, наверное, по комнатам, — медленно закончила она, начиная подниматься со своего места и незаметно кивая остальным товарищам в сторону коридора.

Впрочем, все и без того уже прекрасно понимали, что игра закончена, и дальше продолжать больше не имеет смысла. Этих двоих явно нужно было оставить наедине. Это действительно понимали все из них, особенно Рэй и, как ни странно, Гидеон. Все-таки она знала его довольно давно и не могла не обратить внимание на то, что ее капитан и правда много думал о Саре. В конце концов, она могла видеть это и тогда, когда не пребывала в человеческой форме, что уж говорить о том, когда она имела возможность наблюдать за ними в живую. И для нее так же трудно было не заметить, что и Сара, в свою очередь, проявляла совсем не дружеский интерес, хоть сам Рип и тогда не осознавал этого.

Команда постепенно двинулась к выходу, стараясь не сильно нарушать тишину, воцарившуюся на корабле после неожиданного результата игры. Все-таки в обратном случае здесь стало бы только еще более неловко.

— И что это сейчас было? — когда команда ушла, Сара наконец-то решилась выразить то, что крутилось у нее в голове, вслух, хотя прозвучало это слегка возмущенно. — Почему ты ответил? Разве не проще было оттолкнуть, чтобы мы спокойно продолжили играть дальше, а ты что сделал?

— Знаешь, не каждый день к тебе приходит твой со-капитан и так неожиданно целует в засос! — завелся едва пришедший в себя Рип, еще не совсем осознавая, о чем вообще говорит. — Что мне ещё было делать?

— Оттолкнуть! — по непонятным даже для себя причинам упорно продолжала настаивать Сара, удивляясь своей собственной упрямости.

— А ты могла бы просто поцеловать в щечку! — поспешил ответить еще одним выпадом Рип, не уступая Саре.

— Рэй же сказал поцеловать, я - то откуда могла знать, чего он хочет?! – этот спор был для них двоих, скорее, видимостью, но тем не менее и Сара, и Рип все еще его продолжали.

— Надо было догадаться! — все разумные доводы закончились еще в самом начале, и теперь они просто перебрасывались репликами, будто пытаясь оправдать сами себя.

— А что ты на меня орешь? Я здесь не виновата, — слегка отвернув голову, даже немного обиженно фыркнула Сара.

— Вы сами затеяли эту игру! Я же говорил, что лучше не надо! — снова включил вечно недовольного папочку Рип.

— Или что бы ты сделал? Ты ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось? — заорала в ответ Сара прямо на весь корабль, что даже ребята, сидевшие в ближайшей у коридора комнате Рэя, подскочили со своих мест от неожиданности.

А дальше Рип снова замолк и в этот раз больше не нашелся, что же такого сказать ей в ответ. Не мог же он прямо заявить, что ему действительно понравилось и что он так долго ждал этого?

— Что? Нечего сказать? — вновь возмутилась Сара, ощущая какую-то неприятную горечь. — Тоже мне…

На этом она, с гордо поднятым подбородком, развернулась и хотела уйти в свою комнату, как вдруг почувствовала теплую руку на своём запястье, а затем… Резкий поворот. И она ощутила, что Рип также резко её целует, прямо совсем, как она, буквально пару минут назад. Пока Сара еще могла разумно мыслить, она хотела было оттолкнуть его в сторону, чтобы он не шутил так над ней, потому что какого черта? Но, с другой стороны… Стал бы Рип целовать её в ответ, если бы ему действительно не понравилось?

Словом, отбросив все логичные и не очень доводы куда подальше, Сара аккуратно обвила руками капитана и мягко ответила на поцелуй, прижимаясь к Рипу еще ближе. И чтобы между ними ни происходило, как бы это ни называлось, — позже они обязательно поговорят об этом и тогда уже расставят все точки над i. У них еще точно будет время сказать все друг другу, а сейчас они будут просто наслаждаться моментом.

А, может, и не поговорят, потому что никаких лишних слов здесь не понадобится. Конечно, придется постоянно выслушивать ежедневные подколы от команды, члены которой хоть и будут шутить по поводу того, что происходит между их капитанами, но, тем не менее, они будут в любом случае рады за них.

***

— Что думаете? Почему они затихли? — спросил насторожившийся Джекс, стоя у приоткрытой двери, когда крики капитанов стихли, и не было слышно ни уходящих шагов, ни звуков голосов, ни даже звука затрещины по лицу.

— Ну… Учитывая, что они больше не орут и никаких других звуков мы оттуда не слышали, вывод напрашивается только один, — задумчиво проговорила Гидеон, приподнимая уголки губ в загадочной улыбке.

— Ну и отлично, хоть не будут друг на друга тайком пялиться, — убедившись, что его миссия выполнена успешно, облегченно вздохнул Рэймонд, который до сих пор сидел только в одних трусах.

— Ладно, оденься, красавчик, — тяжело вздохнул Мик, окидывая ироничным взглядом товарища, по его вине прозябавшего все это время в нижнем белье. — На сегодня потрясений достаточно. Не будешь же ты издеваться над всеми, целый день расхаживая так по кораблю.

А Нейт просто промолчал. Он-то, в принципе, был не особо и против.


End file.
